Streaming audio, video and other media content is becoming increasingly prevalent and accessible. Many different network services (e.g., YouTube, Hulu, Sling.com and the like), for example, provide streaming content that can be readily obtained via the Internet or a similar network and that can be played on a conventional computer, mobile phone or other player device. Many consumers also enjoy media content that is “place shifted” from a digital video recorder, set top box or other device to a remotely-located computer, mobile phone or other device. Sling Media Inc. of Foster City, Calif., for example, provides several different hardware and software products that are capable of transmitting or receiving place shifted media content over the Internet or similar networks.
Typically, media streams are transported over the Internet or other networks using any number of different protocols. Examples of protocols used in transporting media streams include Real-time Streaming Protocol (RTSP), Realtime Transport Protocol (RTP) and the Real-time Transport Control Protocol (RTCP), and/or the like. Many other protocols, including many proprietary protocols, are also used.
More recently, media streams are being transported using the well-known hypertext transport protocol (HTTP). HTTP protocols are easily routed on the Internet and similar TCP/IP networks. As a result, many HTTP media streams can be accessed even if firewalls or other access mechanisms would block access using other forms of transport. The Windows Media Server product available from the Microsoft Compotation of Redmond, Wash., for example, supports video streaming using HTTP. The HTTP Live Streaming product available from Apple Computer Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. also provides streaming media to products such as the Apple iPhone, iPod Touch and iPad using HTTP protocols. Other products use HTTP or the like to provide media streams in a similar manner.
Conventional HTTP is readily routed on the Internet or similar TCP/IP networks, so it can readily facilitate convenient access and routing of media streams across many different types of networks. Conventional HTTP media streaming products typically lack the ability to authenticate users before providing access to the media stream, however, or to preserve digital rights management (DRM) or other security constraints related to the media stream.
As a result, it is desirable to create systems, methods and/or devices that are able to securely provide streaming content using HTTP or similar protocols and constructs. These and other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.